A Changing Life
by Blackrose2005
Summary: Cloud beggings to develop his feeling for Tifa when he's in a relationship with Aeris. But will things soon become hard after a few nights? CloTif VinYuff. R&R! Chapter 6 up!
1. Fake Letters

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything from FFVII….

Hi everyone! This is my first FanFic so pls don't be harsh. But do Review!

Here are a few things that might help through my story:

_Italic _means thinking in their own head.

_.: Words_ means Flash Back

* * *

**A Changing Life**

**Tifa's POV**

"Cloud, please, don't go. I didn't mean it!" I pleaded as Cloud started to open the door.

I was still rubbing the bright red mark on my face, he yelled,

"No! I told you not to try and break Aeris and me up, but you still tried anyway!" Cloud said as he shut the door, leaving me in a puddle of tears.

_Why? Why did I always have to think of myself?_ I asked while I tried wiping away my tears that were falling.

"Tifa? What are you crying about?" I hear a voice coming from the stairs.

_Great. Just when I'm about to cry my heart out after being yelled by the man I love, Marlene shows up asking me WHY I'm crying._

"Marlene, just get Denzel and tell him to get ready. We're going eat outside and when you guys come down, we'll choose where to eat." I tell her tying to clear up my voice.

"Ok Tifa! We'll be down in a few minutes!" Said the happy little girl, as I hear her rushing up into the room closing the door.

_I just hope that I will be able to get over this soon._

**Ten minutes later…**

"Tifa, we're ready!" I hear Marlene and Denzel at the same time. Coming down the steps slowly.

"Ok you guys, which Pizza place do you want to eat?" I ask.

"Umm. Tifa, can we eat at that restaurant called _Italian Plaza_? Asked Denzel.

_Oh My Gosh! I just remembered that's where Cloud and Aeris are going to have dinner tonight._

"Sure Denzel! Do you guys want to walk there? It's only a few blocks away." I said at them, trying not to show the scared part in my voice.

_Tifa, but do remember, you haven't told them about the fight you just had with Cloud._

"I guess we can walk a few blocks right Marlene?" Denzel asked as he looked to the tired looking girl next to him.

"Yea, sure. A few blocks won't be that long." She said while rubbing her eyes to try and wake them up.

_What will I do if I see Cloud and Aeris together? What'll the kids ask? Hopefully we get a table far from both of them._

"Tifa? Why aren't you talking?" Asked Marline while pulling on my arm, and getting me out of my trance.

"Oh, Sorry Marlene. Did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked.

"Yea, you still haven't answered my question Tifa. Why were you crying?" Asked Marlene with a sad tone in her voice?

**Marlene's POV**

_Why am I still asking Tifa why she was crying? I know already why. She had a fight with Cloud and he left. But I can't believe that Tifa would do such a thing just for Cloud._

_.: Flash Back :._

_.: "Hi Cloud! What'ya doing?" Asked Tifa, in a kind of filrt-ish way._

_.: "Don't bug me Tifa, I'm in a bad mood." Cloud said as he started to leave the room._

_.: "What's wrong Cloud? You can tell me anything. I'll listen." Tifa said._

_.: Tifa then got Clouds' arm and turned him around so he could look in her beautiful wine colored eyes._

_.: "Well, I guess since you've been with me most of the time. I'll tell you." Cloud said._

_.: Cloud sat down on the couch with Tifa still attached to his arm._

_.: "Well, I got a letter from Aeris. We broke up. We were perfect for each other I'm telling you. But she was the one who wrote the letter." Cloud said, as I tear dropped._

_.: "Cloud, It's ok, I'm here. I'll never leave your side." Tifa said, in such a nice smoothing way._

_.: Cloud now looking in her Red colored eyes, his face getting closer to hers' , right when he was about to kiss her, the phone rings._

_.: "Hold up Tifa. I'll get it." Cloud said, as he went to get the phone._

_.: "No!" Cloud turns around looks at her. "Look Tifa you can tell me later after I'm done using the phone." Cloud said._

_.: "Don't answer the phone!" But she was too late, he picked up the phone._

_.: "Hello, Cloud's Delivery Service! Who is.." Cloud never finished as I hear a loud yell._

_.: "Cloud Strife! How could you! We were about to go on our annual date when we got together!" Yelled an angry voice._

_.: "What do you mean Aeris? I got a letter saying that you broke up with me." Cloud said in a confused voice looking for the letter as well._

_.: "And here's the letter I got that I though you had given me. Here's what it said:_

_Dear Cloud Strife,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't told you about something. I'm very mad at my self for not telling you this. I_

_Have been with someone else since April. His name was Zack Mafio._

_I'm sorry again that I haven't told you this before. I just think that it's wrong for us to be together so, I'm going to have to say, we have to break up. _

_From,__Aeris_

_.: "And that was all. I was still confused on who this guy was, but I really though you meant it." Cloud now scratching the back of his head._

_.: " I got something like that to, but it has a different name on it. It has her name was Tifa Lockheart. For some reason I think I know that name, does it remind you of someone Cloud?" She asked._

_.: Tifa's had a bad feeling that her secret would be found so she went off to her room._

_.: "TIFA! What did you do?" Yelled Cloud._

_.: " Yes… Cl.. Cloud?" Tifa said as she came down the stairs._

_.: "Tifa, did you write fake letters to me and Aeris to try and break us up?" Cloud semi-yelled._

_.: "No… Why would I every do that?" Tifa said, as she started to think that Cloud was about to slap her._

_.: Then Cloud slapped her, (like she thought he would) leaving a bright red mark on her check._

_.: (Then it goes back to the beginning.)_

_.: End of Flash Back :._

"Marlene, are you thinking in outer space again?" Denzel asked.

"Oh, sorry Denzel. I was just thinking about what happened to Tifa and Cloud." I said.

"Oh that, I think they'll get back together soon." Said Denzel.

Then we entered the _Italian_ _Plaza_ restaurant.

**Tifa's POV**

"Hi! I would like to have a table fo.. for three pe.. people please."

" Umm, okay ma'am. Follow me please."

"Tifa, why did you stutter? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing Denzel; I was just thinking somewhere else again."

"Wow, just like Marline." Denzel said putting his hand under his chin, thinking I suppose.

Just then when we were walking to our table, I saw two people, at the table next to us.

_Oh no! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse._

_

* * *

_

Summary for next chapter: The next chapter you get to see Yuffie and Vincent! and Tifa talks to Vincent about what happened. But will Yuffie be able to tell you something before I stop the chapter?

Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter! If anyone would like to be my BETA reader, please say something in a review or give me a message. Remember Read and Review!


	2. Why me?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FFVII… But I will someday.

Thx for **Shigeramasa** and **Furubafreak01** for being my 2 first reviewers!

Cloud: On with the fic!

BlackRose2005: Hi Cloud! When did you pop up?

Cloud: Just now! And I'm still waiting for the fic to start!

BlackRose2005: Oh, Sorry for keeping you waiting Cloud, on with the fic!

* * *

**A Changing Life**

**Tifa's POV**

_Great! Our table is right next to them. How am I supposed to avoid him now_? I thought as my heart went faster. _I wonder what he's talking about with Aer..._ But I was cut off when a voice asked me something.

"Tifa, what are you going to get?" asked Denzel, while looking at the menu he was holding.

"Oh, I haven't picked yet. What about you?" I asked. He didn't answer until a few moments later.

"Hmm... I think I'll get the Ravioli with extra sauce, and maybe some French Fries." He said and pointed out what he wanted.

"Sure. You can get that. What about you Marlene?" I asked. The little girl beside me scratched her while flipping through the menu.

"Well, what are you getting Tifa? Maybe I'll get an idea after you tell me yours." Said Marlene "Well, I'm getting the Chef's Surprise. So I'm not sure what it'll be." I told her. "Well, that didn't really help me though."

"Sorry it didn't help Marlene." "That's ok Tifa. Can I get what Denzel is getting? I don't think I like the other things on the Kids Menu." She said. "Okay, that's fine with me." I told her.

Then she put down her menu where Denzel and I placed them. After a few more minutes of silence, Denzel started a conversation with Marline. I wasn't really listing, but soon a waitress came that I recognized.

"Hi guys! Haven't seen you in a while!" said the Waitress. "How are you Yuffie? How've you been?" I asked as Yuffie got out a pen and a notepad.

"Not to bad, I'm staying with Vincent because I don't want to stay in Reno's place. By the way, have you ever seen his house? I really don..."

_Here's something that I don't really like with Yuffie._ I said while cutting her off in my thoughts. _She will keep on talking forever! But she is good at Martial Arts._ I keep on thinking while she keeps on blabbering about how messy Reno's house looks like.

"Hey, umm Yuffie?" I asked as she looks at me. "Yea Teef?" she asks me while using my nickname. "Can we order what we want to eat?" "Oh yea, sorry for talking away like I always do. So, what do you guys want?" She asked.

"I'll have the Chef's Surprise, Denzel and Marlene will have Ravioli with extra sauce and some French Fries." I said to her as she wrote them down.

"And what would you like to drink?" "I'll have Sprite, what about you two?" I asked both of them. "Can I have Water please?" asked Marlene. "Sure. What about you Sir?" She asked while looking at Denzel.

"I'd like Coke please." "Ok, Vincent will bring your drinks shortly." She said as she left.

"So Marlene, Do you like anyone at school? You haven't answer that question." Denzel asked, getting back to what they were talking about before Yuffie came.

"Do I really have to answer that question Denzel?" She asked. "Yes you do, or you'll take the fun out of Truth or Dare!" "Fine, I like…"

_I look over to where Cloud and Aeris were sitting_. Once again cutting off anything I could hear but my thoughts. _I was grateful for them not kissing or anything. But I spoke to soon. They were kissing like no tomorrow! I couldn't watch anymore. I could feel my heart ache so much. How I wanted to take Aries's place_.

_But I knew that Cloud would never love me. But I still have a question in my mind, when we were sitting on the couch was he about to kiss me? Now I'm confused, does he like me, or does he love me? Well after seeing them kiss, I don't think he lo..._ My thoughts were cut of short when I hear a voice.

"Here's you drink Tifa. And your drinks too Denzel and Marlene." Said a tall waiter. "Oh, thank you Vincent. I didn't know you worked here until Yuffie told us." I said as I got a straw.

"Well now you know that I work here. But I must ask if I can talk to Tifa, privately." He said and looked at Marlene and Denzel. "Sure! We don't mind." They said as they left the table.

"So, what did you want to tell me that was so important Vincent?" I asked. "I was wondering why Cloud is with Aeris and not with you." He had asked while looking directly into my eyes.

"Well, I wrote fake letters to them both to try and break them up but then Cloud got mad and left to go with Aeris on there date and It doesn't seen like he likes or loves me because he kissed her." Then I took a deep breath because I said that all in you sentence.

"So in other words, you were jealous and tried to break them up so you could have him." he said while leaning on his chin on his palm.

"No! ... Sort of… yea…I just don't think they are really for each other though. But Cloud said that he thinks that they would be the perfect couple…" I said, trying to fight off my tears that were nearly coming out.

"Hmm. Well I could talk to him if you want." He asked. Then he looked where Cloud and Aeris were. "And I don't think you would want to look at them right now." He said while turning around from looking at them.

"Hey." I asked him. "Yea?" "Can we talk about this on Aim?" I had asked since I saw Yuffie coming with the food.

"Sure, Bye." As he left. But I did notice that he had told Yuffie something while he passed by. Before Yuffie was able to reach the table, Denzel and Marlene came back. "So…what was the talk with Vincent about?" asked Marlene.

"I'll tell you later Marlene; first we should eat our food." "Okay Tifa!" she had said.

"Here's your food you guys! Oh, and Tifa, If you are really that mad at Cloud to give him pay back, All you have to do is…"

* * *

Summary for the next chapter: The next chapter is in Cloud's POV so you'll have to wait to see what Yuffie' has though of to make him pay... Hmm... I love it when I leave a chapter with cliffys! 

Yay! I left a cliffy with you guys! Hope you don't hate me for that. Lol! Hopefully I will get more reviews from you people! I might want a least 3 more reviews if you want me to go on. And I have gotten a new idea for another story so I might be working on two stuff. Remember, if you don't review, I don't continue! For some reason, that rhymed… R&R!


	3. I'm Confussed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FFVII… or do I?

Thx for reviewing **Shigeramasa****, Furubafreak01, and Katzenaugen!**

And if you are the only ones who are going to review, I might as well start making more chapters!

Tifa: Hi Black! Hope this chapter's a little longer than the other one!

BlackRose2005: I'll try, But I can't wait until I get more reviews!

Tifa: But, Why are you making it so hard for me in this story?

BlackRose2005: You'll see Tifa!

Tifa: I'm still not happy, so I'm leaving and I'll come back when the story starts. (Tifa then leaves.)

BlackRose2005: Well, because I love CloTif together this chapter was really hard, and I mean **Really!**

(Tifa comes back)

Tifa: I'm back and you know what that means! On with the fic!

* * *

**A Changing Life**

**Cloud's POV**

_I'm just talking to Aeris and I see Tifa and the kids sit at the table next to us. I wonder if she's spying on us, but she isn't even talking to the kids, nor looking at me. Maybe she knows that I'm looking at her and she's just waiting for me to turn the other way._

"Cloud, what are you going to get?" Asked my precious Aeris. "I'll get the Chef's Surprise sweetie. What about you?" I asked. "I'm not really sure what to get because I'm not that hungry."

"You can share with me Aeris, I don't mind and we can save a little money." I said looking deeply into her eyes.

_I was waiting for the right time to share a kiss with her. But it's harder than it looks. Then I found the right moment when she looked the other way. I turned her face around and kissed her._

_I love how her lips feel and taste! But I was left off guard when she got her tongue into my mouth, and she didn't leave space for mine. We then broke apart a few minutes later, or what seemed like a century._

After another few minutes of kissing, a waiter came and surprisingly it was one of our friends. "Hello Vincent! How's it been?" Asked the beautiful girl next to me.

"It been well I guess, But Yuffie can be a hassle sometimes." He said while getting out a pen and a notepad. "So what are you going to get Cloud?" "I'll get the Chef's surprise." Vincent wrote it down. "And what would you like to have miss?" he asked Aeris.

"Oh, I'll be sharing with Cloud Vincent, and please call me Aeris." "Okay Aeris. But before I go, what drinks would you like to have?" "We'll both have Sprite please." "Okay, Yuffie will bring your drinks shortly." He said as he left.

"Wow, I didn't know they both worked here." "Neither did I. So, what do you want to talk about while we wait for the drinks?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking if I could be excused for a moment." "Sure, go right a head." I said as she leaves the table.

_How I love her angelic face shining, she dark colored hair. Wait, what did I say? Dark colored hair? Aeris' hair isn't that dark. Who am I thinking of? Could it be, am I thinking of Tifa? No, why would I think of her._

_Wait! I do remember that when I had told her about the letter that I **thought** Aeris wrote to me, and before the phone rang. Did I almost kiss her? If I did, why did I almost kiss her? I don't have feeling for her! _

_Well I don't think I do, do I? I'm really getting confused now. When I get home, I'll ask her what happened. But for now, all my thoughts will be on Aeris. All on Aeris, all on Aeris, all on Aeris, all on…_

"Hello honey! I'm back, have the drinks come yet?" Aeris asked. "Hmm? Oh, no the drinks haven't come yet." Getting out of my thoughts "Hopefully they'll come soon, I'm a little thirsty." She said Looking around.

She then looks in her bag, "Where is it!" She said while searching in her bag (of junk). "I can't find it. Maybe I left it in the bathroom…Can I be excused again please. I think I forgot something." "Sure, by then the drinks should be here." I said.

_As she left I rested my chin on my head. I looked at the other table and saw that Vincent was sitting with Tifa, and the kids seemed to have gone somewhere. But something bothered me, why was he looking deeply into her eyes? And was she about to cry, because it seemed like it there was water building in her eyes._

"Here's your drink Cloud. But where's Aeris?" she said while turning her head looking around for her. "I'm right here Yuffie!" She said and came back to her seat. "Oh, there you are, and here's your drink Aeris." She said as she started to leave.

"Thank you very much Yuffie!" Aeris called loud enough for her to hear. "Must you be so loud Aeris?" I retorted "Are you trying to tell me to shut up?" "No. I was just asked you a favor for both of us. People are looking at you."

"Oh sorry hon, didn't mean to embarrass you in front of the public." She said.

**A few minutes later…**

_I see Vincent coming with the food, and it looks good too. Hopefully We'll be able to finish it, and for $10.50 is does seem at a good price._

"Here's your dinner, and please do enjoy it." He said and left it on the table for us to eat. "Thank you Vincent." She said in a flirting way, which did bother me. Then Vincent left without another word. Aeris then picked up her utensils and started to eat like she'd just finished her hunger strike.

_Why is she devouring the food like this! I thought she said she wasn't that hungry. Is this woman trying to get some attention while looking like a beast? wait; did I just say that about Aeris? Why am I getting so mad at her?_

"Hey Cloud, are you going to eat some?" she asked and looked up at me. "Yea, let me have some, It looks good." I said and got my utensils and got a piece. "Hmm! It is good, and for only 10.50, that's a good price." I said while getting another part.

_After we finished eating our food, we left. But I took a peek at how Tifa was and she seemed a lot happier, but what is she all happy about? I'll ask her that to when I see her home._

We got out of the restaurant and I look at Aeris for one good-bye kiss. She accepts the good-bye and we kiss, but only for a few seconds.

_When ever we kiss, I don't really feel the bright love now. I don't now why but when we were at the table, everything seemed alright, but now, I don't feel anything. I'll have to find out why._

"So, Aeris, where do you live? I'll take you there if you want." I asked while looking around for a car slowing down, but I see none. "Umm… yea about that Cloud, my dad wants me to stay at your house." "Why's that?" I asked with a curious sound to my voice.

"Well, he wants me to stay there because he wants us to be married and if I come back tonight, he'll do something, something really bad, but I'm not sure what." She said this all while looking down at her feet.

"Why didn't you call the police or something like that?" I said. _I start have a bad feeling that her dad's abusing her_. "I couldn't he cut off the phone, internet, he even blocked out the window so no one can see into our house." She said and looked at me. With her pleading eyes, I couldn't help but hug her for her to feel safe.

_But there was something that didn't feel right. She wasn't crying, sobbing or anything like that. But it seemed so real that she was telling the truth. But if it was true and I still make her go home, It'll be my entire fault._

"Don't worry Aeris, I'll let you live with us. But I must tell you, I, Tifa, and the kids live in a bar." I said now scratching my head. "That's okay Cloud; I'll live as long as I get my own bed."

_Her own bed, Oh great. I'll have to talk this with Tifa too. I'm mostly thinking that Tifa should let her sleep in her bedroom. But where will Tifa sleep? OH NO! Don't tell me she has to sleep in my bed. If it turns out to be like that, she's staying on the floor!_

"Cloud?" Aeris asked. "Hmm? What Aeris?" I looked down at her. "Cloud, where's your car?" she asked, now looking for a car in the parking lot.

"Oh, It's this one." I said and went to a car that was black with blue flames on the sides. "Oh, I like it." She said as she got in. "I thought you would hate it." _Aeris is known kind of a girly-girl_ "Cloud, I like it and I'm not always a girly-girl, now come in here and drive this thing!"

_It scares me how she seems to read minds._ I get into the car, start up the engine and in a few minutes, and we were home. "Wow! So this is where you live, _Seventh Heaven_. Seems like a nice place." And she went in.

"So, what do we do Cloud?" she asked while looking around the bar. "Well, first we need to wait for Tifa and the kids to come home and I'll ask her if it's ok if you get to have her bed." Okay, so what do right now?" she asked again.

"You want to watch T.V?" I ask her while I was over to it. "Sure!" _Now were watching T.V, and waiting for Tifa to come home, I wonder how she's going to react…_

* * *

Tifa: Finally this chapter's done! Well I did ask for a longer chapter didn't I? 

BlackRose2005: Yea, you did and you got 1!

Tifa: Well that's true! But be careful of what you wish for!

Summary for the next chapter: In the next chapter, Tifa will get home. But how will she react when she finds out that Aeris will be living with them?

Hi reviews! Hope you liked the long chapter and this time I want at least 5 reviews! Now I might have some time to get some studying done. Well, Hope you liked it! Remember if you don't review, I don't continue!


	4. Hating Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Cloud, Tifa, or anything that's _hot_ from FFVII…

Thank you to all of my reviewers! You have made my story more popular!

Aeris: What's up Black? And why are you going to make it so hard for Cloud, And Tifa?

BlackRose2005: I will **never** tell you why! Bwahahahahahahahaha!

Aeris: Okay… So what's this chapter about Black?

BlackRose2005: Well, It's going back to Tifa's POV and yes, **Furubafreak01**, you will get finished reading the sentence Yuffie was about to say before I cut her off. Anyway, because I've got a great idea coming up, but I might have to let you guys have to wait until the right time comes… But in the next chapter after this, it's going to start with a real cat fight!

Aeris: A cat fights eh? I'll just have to teach Tifa a little lesson of whose Cloud girl is.

Tifa: Cough Hello I'm right here Aeris! I _can_, and _will_, kick you're but here if I have to! (Pointing her finger down at the ground)

BlackRose2005: Save it for the story girls! but don't worry, there will be a chapter where C and Z fight, but I'm not giving to much of a clue of who the two people are except the 1st letter in there names.

Tifa: Well, on with the fic before I kick Aries's butt!

Aeris: You want to get it on missy!

Tifa: Bring it on Girly!

Aeris: Your asking for it Tifa! (Aeris now _tries_ to punch Tifa but misses)

BlackRose2005: Well, they're already too much into the fight so I'll just let them do whatever they want for now!

And on with the Fic!

* * *

**A Changing Life**

**Tifa's POV**

"… Go out with Reno!" She said while putting down the plates. "Are you Crazy Yuffie? Why would I want to go out wi…? Oh! I get it. You want me to go out with Reno so Cloud will get jealous! Wow, Nice idea!" I said will getting my fork, spoon, and knife.

"It wasn't my idea Tifa, it's was Vincent's and I'm not really sure how he came up with it but I like the idea!" she said and started to look around the room. _I think she was looking if Cloud and Aeris were still at the other table._

"Vincent made it up, hmm?" "Yup! And I also thought he had smirked when he told me that too." "Anyway, I'll talk to you also on AOL so be on!" I said as she started to leave.

"So Tifa, you're going to get back at Cloud by dating Reno?" Asked Marlene. "Of course Mar… did you already know that Cloud and I had a fight and he left?" "Yup! We both knew!" "What! You both knew?"

"I didn't now first because well, Marlene was going to get a drink and she came down when you two were about to kiss so, she hid behind the counter." Denzel said now laughing a little at Marlene.

"Then I saw and hear _everything._" Marlene said "Everything?" I asked. "_Everything!_ And boy did it surprise me! You did that for Cloud?"

"Yea… Don't ask why." I asked while scratching my head.

"That's ok Tifa; I would have done it too!" Marlene said. Then she started to laugh a little. "Let's go home after we finish eating." I said now eating the food in front of me.

_It tasted really good, and I'm lucky I don't have to share it with anyone else. But I do wonder what Cloud is doing at home. It's been about 30 minutes since they left._

**45 Minutes later…**

"Wow! That was good, I'm _so_ stuffed." Denzel said. After that he patted his stomach. "Can we go home now Tifa?" "Okay, I'll just give a tip to Yuff and Vin, Stay here and I'll come back."

_I can't believe they knew and they didn't tell me. Oh well, that's how they are, and I can't change that. Now where are those two waiters?_

"Tifa? What are you doing here?" Vincent asked. He turned around and got another plate and asked me again "Well?" "Oh, Sorry I didn't mean to bother you but do you want a tip?" I asked. Now searching inside my pocket for a small tip. "Oh, you can keep it; Yuff will go crazy if she has another look at money."

"I'll ask about that later when I'm home." "Okay, see you later Teef." He said and left to go sever another costumer. _Wow, does anyone not call me Teef? I wonder if Cloud would… Wait, your going to get back at Cloud so don't even think about he and you together._

Then I start heading to the door when something tugged at my skirt. "Tifa, did you forget about us?" Marlene and Denzel asked at the same time. "Hey! I was supposed to say that!" They both said again. "No. you were supposed to stay quite!" They say again and start pointing at each other and start to argue.

"Come on guys, stop fighting. It was just that the both of you wanted some attention wasn't it?" I asked now patting theirs heads. _They always love to do this, and I always love to play along. That's what keeps me so happy at times that are ruff._

"Nu un! I we had talked about it when you were looking for Vincent and Yuffie, and she didn't listen." Denzel said now crossing his arms and frowning. "Denzel, why do you always blame me?" "I'm not blaming you, I'm telling on you!" "Well that's still the same!" "No it isn't!"

_They keep on going on and on about who's right and who's wrong, until we get back to the bar, or should I say home. I knock on the door but no one answers. I knock again and finally I hear foot steps coming to the door and they sound heavy._

_Oh… great Cloud's opening the door, but what's so bad about that? He's just opening a door and letting me into our home? I really am now thinking that I like him. Well I did try and break them up didn't I? So don't feel bad, just answer like you always do._

"Hi Tifa, your back." He said sleepily. He was rubbing he eye and almost walked into the counter, I had to stop him by grabbing he hand. _I blushed a light shade of pink but then it went away as quickly as it came._

But that seemed to wake him up entirely for a few seconds. "Oh, Sorry, I'm just so sleepy." "I noticed that already Cloud." "Oh, but before I go to bed, I need to ask you a few things." He said, now seeming a bit more awake. "Okay, I just need to get something from my room."

I tried to go up the stairs but he blocked me. "That's the thing I need to talk about with you Tifa." He said. _Is there something in my room that he's keeping a secret about? I might as well let him ask me what they are._

"Well, before I forget about Marlene and Denzel, they need to get ready for bed." _I passed and smiled at them. They smiled back guessing that they would leave and go to bed._ Then they left without another word (or smile) they went up.

"So what did you want to tell me that was important about why I shouldn't go into my room?" I asked Cloud. "Well, Aeris is going to stay in your room because he father told her to stay here and if she had came back tonight he would do something mean to her, but I'm not sure what."

"Oh, okay, that's fine with me, but just one problem. WHERE DO I SLEEP?" I yelled, but then started to back away. I did the same thing except I only took one step back. _I got so mad because it seems like he's just trying to get rid of me. But it could also be that he's just trying to help a friend out. I think that I should apologies to him quick incase he gets mad._

"Oh. I'm sorry Cloud for yelling at you. I'm just a little tried right now." "Oh, I see, after eating all of that food mad you sleepily too?" "Yea, I just really need to find a place to sleep." "Well, I-I'll let you stay in my room." He said. But right after that he turned around.

_I bet he's blushing too. Wait, am I blushing? Why am I? Well, I bet he already brought up my stuff to his room, because Aeris would have brought her stuff and put them in the drawers. But she just came from their date so she might have to use my clothes._

"Cloud, Is Aeris going to use my clothing?" I asked feeling a little awkward asking that question. "Oh, we're going to go shopping tomorrow, want to come with us? You could help Aeris with the _women_ stuff." "But what about the bar? If we close it one day that people aren't used to, they'll think I'm trying to get rid of my business!" I asked now in a bit of panic.

"It's okay Tifa, they'll not think that, it's just one day and maybe the next day you could work a little longer, like about one or two more hours." "Thanks for the idea Cloud. I think I will take the next day off." I said now heading upstairs.

"Hey Cloud, where am I going to sleep on your room?" "On the bed." He said now following me to his room "Where on the bed?" I asked now wondering how this was going to end up.

"On the other side of the bed alright! You're really starting to annoy me Tifa." "Oh, sorry Cloud, I didn't know that- that you wanted someone else to take me place in this Family!" I yelled and ran up the stairs instead, and slammed the door right in front of his face.

_I cried I had to; it really felt that he was trying to replace me with that witch he was dating! Now those feeling that I thought were love, they were just an idea how it would be with **out** Aeris. I need to find a way, to get rid of her once and for all!_

**Cloud's POV**

_She shut the door right in my face. I felt angry take over me but then left when I her sobs. Is she crying because I've been going out with Aeris and she thinks that I'm trying to replace her? I just hope she doesn't do anything like running away from us, or mostly me._

* * *

Summary for the next chapter: Tifa now determined to go out with Reno, asks him out right in front of Cloud. Will Cloud get the wrong idea or will he suspect that she's trying to give him pay back?

Hey guys, I won't update anymore this week, well I might update this Saturday. I'm sorry if you're getting mad at me with changing the summary so many times because I'm about to again. It's just that I'm actually just making this up as I go along, so I have to change the summary when the idea changes. Hope you do get mad at me for doing this! And for the next chapter to be written, I want 25 reviews! Remember if you don't review, then I don't continue!


	5. Morning Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FFVII.

Sorry reviewers that I haven't updated in a while…

And because that I haven't updated in a long while, I will make 3 chapters this week, so keep on waiting! Oh, and I really don't care if I have 25 or 50 reveiws, I just want to make sure people are reading my fic!

* * *

Blackrose2005: I'm not sure if there's going to have a cat fight in this fic chapie, so your just going to have to read it! 

Tifa: On with the fic! (Hopefully it's long…)

* * *

**A Changing Life**

**Tifa's POV**

_I still feel very bad about what Cloud is trying to do with me. But now that I think it over, I think I was the one who was a little to harsh._

_But I also think that he might be trying to replace me also. He should've come and get me, the door's still open. Well, he might think that it's closed, but I would have thought he would have tried at least._

_I guess I'll try and avoid him at all costs today. Hopefully Aeris won't try and make it worse._

I got up from my sitting spot and looked out the window. The sun was barely out so I was guessing that it was about 5 or 6. I think I'll just go for a nice walk right now.

I opened up the door, but it stopped half way. I tried to push it more but I hear a mumble. I slipped through the opening to see the one and only, Cloud. He was half a sleep, but was soon awake.

"Hmm… Tifa? Is that you?" He asked. I nodded in agreement, but it seemed that he barely noticed. "Where're you going Tifa? It's very early in the morning" "Oh, I'm just going for a walk, but I'm guessing that you want to come along?"

"Well, if you put it that way, sure." He said. He started to get up, but then tripped. I caught him, well, I _kind of_ caught him, but in stead when I caught him I fell back a little and he landed on me.

**Five Minutes Later**

_Great, he's on top of me! So much for trying to avoid him. My real question is why he hasn't gotten off of me yet. If anyone found us like this, they would have thought of the wrong idea, especially the kids._

**Cloud's POV**

_Why haven't I gotten off of her yet? I keep on trying to get off, but my body still stays how it is, on top of her. I notice that her tries to look another way but her eyes come back to me._

I start to blush a light shade of pink, when I start to see that her face is getting closer to mine. I started to look the other way when I thought we were to close.

_I can't believe that I'm still on top of her and I'm trying to look the other way when we're about to kiss. But why am I feeling this way about her. Aren't I in love with Aeris? I guess I'll just have to answer that question while I'm not busy._

"Cloud? Can y-you get off o-off me?" she had managed stuttered. "Oh, I'm sorry Tifa I didn't mean to trip on you." I said. When I was getting up, I could still hear my heart beat fast from the closeness.

"That's okay, at least no one saw us." She said now getting up from he spot and dusting off her clothes. "Well, do you still want to go on that walk you were talking about?

"Sure, and this time I'll watch my step." I chuckled. We started to go down the stairs with a huge space between us. I had a feeling that she was a little confused of what happened back there

_But I know that she'll get over it, hopefully._

**Tifa's POV**

_What happened back there? I can't believe that happened! I was about kiss him, wasn't I. But then he turned away and I got the courage to tell him to get off of me._

_Now I regret for that. But I do have to remember that he's in a relationship with Aeris. But it seemed like he didn't think about that at all._

_I'll just have to think about that when were on the walk._

"Tifa, do you want to eat something? I bet it'll be a long walk." "Sure, What about some pancakes?" "Okay, it's not going to take long." He said. Then he started to get out the ingredients.

"I'll just write a note for Aeris to tell her we went on a walk, if she wakes up early." He nodded and went back to his cooking. I got a piece of paper and a pen, and then I started to write the letter.

(Start of letter)

_Dear Aeris,_

_Cloud and I are on a walk in the park; hope you're not mad about this. We'll be back about 7 or so, if the kids wake up or are already awake, there will be some pancakes on the counter and the milk in the fridge. There are also apples and bananas in the pantry just in case. Well, I hope you got this letter and take care! Bye. _

_From,_

_Tifa & Cloud_

_P.s If you do anything to the kids, you are **Dead! **_

(End of letter)

"Here are your pancakes Teef, hope I didn't put to much syrupy on it." "Thanks, I just finished the letter for Aeris so we can go right after we're done." He nodded and started to eat his own meal.

_I looked his way to tell him something, but I couldn't. I just stared at him, looking at his blonde spiky hair, those beautiful blue sky eyes. He is soo Hot! I think I now know why Aeris likes him._

**Cloud's POV**

_Why is she looking at me all dreamy eyed? It seemed like she was going to say something, but then stopped. I guess I'll just ask her._

"Hey, Umm… Tifa what are you staring at?" I asked.

_She shook her head a few times, but then turned around. I think she was blushing because she put her hands on her face, but wasn't sure if I could tell._

"N-Nothing, I wasn't loo-looking at anything." She stutters. I nodded and started to finish up the pancakes on my plate.

_I know something's on her mind, and I think I know what it is. I just hope it doesn't affect our friendship._

**_(Author's note: Notice that I underlined the word friendship. He still thinks that they're friends, bad Cloud!)_**

**10 minutes later**

"Thanks for the breakfast Cloud; I'll wash up the plates. Can you wait a little while?" She said. I nodded in agreement and sat down at a chair next to the counter.

_I sat there just, waiting for the time to past. I looked out the window and barely see the sun out. I wonder if we're still going on the walk. _

"I'm done, but do you still want to go on a walk in the park?" "Sure, if you want to." She nodded and started to head to the door.

_I hear a shake outside the door and get up right away._

"Tifa wait!" I yelled. But I was too late; she opened the door to find a man in black. He had long silver hair and a gun blade directed at her.

"Back away and I won't hurt you." The man in black said. "Why would I? I bet you can't even shoot me with that gu-."

* * *

Cloud: I wonder how it's going to end up. 

Tifa: I bet I'm going to be dead by the time Black updates.

BR5: Cough Hello Tifa, I'm right here!

Tifa: Hehehe… Bye?

_(Tifa runs away from Black, which has a huge mallet)_

Cloud: Wow! I wonder what's more interesting,

1. What's going to happen in the next chapter?

2. What's going to happen to Tifa when Black's done with her?

3. When in Black going to update the next chapter?

BR5: What? Do you want to get a big whack from the mallet to?

_To be continued…_

* * *

Summary for the next chapter: You'll just have to wait and see! Aren't I evil?

Bwahahahahahahaha! There's no cat fight in this chapter, sorry if you wanted 1. I'm going to chang the story more that I thought I would. Plus I'm very, _very, **Very, **_sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I'm going to try and update 3 chapters like I said I would at the beginning before the story started. And also please review with this question answered:

Q. What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter?


	6. Bloody Beginning

Disclaimer: What's up reviewers! I'm sorry that I didn't update 3 chapies like I said... Hope you guys aren't that mad! And if anyone wants to be a Beta reader, sorry but a friend's already taken a place.

Tifa: Hey BR5, What's this chapter going to be about?

BR5: Well, I don't want to give too much so I'll just say this:

1. Just read it!

2. it's going to be long.

3. I'm not going to give you anymore hints! JUST READ IT!

Tifa: Hmm… Well that didn't help that much but at least it's going to be long!

BR5; Well, on with the fic!

* * *

**A Changing Life**

**Tifa's POV**

_I was about to finish my line but it got over lapped be a yell, then a gunshot. I was about to move out of then way but I got pushed instead. After that, all I got was a small glimse of someone falling to the floor._

_No! That was Cloud! I can't see him but I know he's in pain. I've got to help him before his injury gets worse than it could now. I had gotten my upper body off of the ground but someone grabbed me around my waist (with my arms on my sides) and held a cloth over my mouth._

_I know what was happening now! Just what were they looking for and why were they after us? Or was it me they wanted? Oh no, they must've found out about me, but how?_

**_(A/N what is Tifa keeping secret from her family and friends?)_**

_I struggled to get free, but I was in no condition for fighting off his grip. I had also kicked him numerous times but that didn't work either._

_I was about to yell out again but I got knocked out by something really hard. Before the darkness took over me, I told myself, "Remember, you'll never be alone, no matter what happens."_

**Aeris's POV**

_I woke up with a bad start. First, I remembered that I went to bed before Tifa came, so she might have talked to Cloud about stuff. For some reason I just don't trust her! But why?_

_Second, I heard a yell that seemed like Cloud's and then I heard a gun shot. Was Cloud shot? But why did he yell Tifa's name instead?_

_Well, it's pretty early (Around 6) and the sun is barely up so I guess I'll just get up and…. Wait! If I Cloud yelled Tifa's name and there's a gunshot, could have someone broke in and tried to kill Tifa?_

_Oh, Don't tell me that idiot guy nammed_ _Yazoo thought I told him to kill her! I just said for him to tell her to back off. This isn't going to be good and counting on the gunshot, someone's hurt._

_And that someone might be Cloud!_

I had only gotten my shirt changed when I hear the front door close with a "Bang!" After that I knew that I was too late to see who really came here.

I forced on my favorite jean blue shorts and rushed down the stairs. The first thing I saw was blood, not covering everything but it was enough to freak me out!

Then I noticed Cloud on the floor with a small blood puddle around his arm. _It seemed if he got shot instead of Tifa, and talking about that, Where is Tifa?_

_Well, I'm going to have to take care of Clouds' arm before I can get any answers for my many questions._

I had just picked up Clouds' arm when I feel a hard hit in my stomach.

**Cloud's POV**

_For what it seemed like hours the scene had replayed in my mind, over and over again. I winced every time remembering my injured arm getting shot by the man. Who is he? Why did he come here? Why was he after Tifa?_

_I was about to think upon these questions when someone picks up my arm. Afraid that they had came back for me, I had puched them in the stomach. _

_I turned my head around to look at who it was. It was Aeris! Now in a bit of pain from my hard punch. It looks like she was caught off guard and I had accidentally hit her harder than I had thought._

"Oh, sorry Aeris, I didn't mean to hit that hard. I thought that you were the man who came and..." I trailed off.

"And what Cloud?" Her voice in alarm. She started to look around the room for a moment, but then said,"Cloud, Where's Tifa?"

"That's the thing Aeris! There was a man, he came in and was about to shoot Tifa when I pushed her out of the way and got hit myself." I said, now pointing at my bloody arm.

"Oh no. We have to go and find her, but first we need to fix your arm before it gets too infected." She said. She got up and started to look around the room for the first aid kit.

It took a while but she soon found it in the drawer under the sink. She walked up to me when I hear small foot steps soming down the stairs.

_Oh great! The kids are coming down and I'm here, covered in blood, Tifa's been kidnapped, and Aeris , well, is searching for something in the kit._

"Aeris!" I had mannaged to whisper. "Can you hear the kids coming down the steps? I need you to try and persuade them to go back to bed.

"Okay, Ill try!" She said. She headded over to the stairs and I heard the footsteps stop.

**Aeris's POV**

"Hey, what are you two doing down here?" I asked the two very sleepy kids. "I thought I heard a gunshot." Said Marlene. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"And I thought I heard the door smack close, so we wanted to find out if we were right." Denzel said now trying to get a better look behind me.

I tried my best to cover up his path but sadly he saw through my arms and gasped.

* * *

I am so,_ so, **so**_ Sorry! That I didn't update for how long... ummm. I think about two months, but I was covered in homework... Anyway, I will try and update every 2 weeks. and if I don't update then, just send an e-mail to me and say... i don't know, like a flame at me because I didn't update.

Summary for the next chapter: What will Aeris and Cloud say to Marlene and Denzel? What will happen to Tifa? When will I update?

**_P.s Over the past few weeks, I have thought of another story to write so be aware of this!_**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note: I AM SOOOO SORRY!!!! I have not updated in about…… ummmmm… Anyone want to guess? Anyway, I'm so sorry you guys, all of this homework is killing me on the spot! Maybe during the holidays I will be able to update this story. And if you guys have any ideas that you want to be put in this story, go ahead and tell me! Because I really need ideas! (I have sadly run out of ideas……) I hope you guys forgive me….

Happy Christmas everyone!

Blackrose2005


End file.
